


It's Not Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hux is the dominant one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is not a man who carries attachments. Certainly not romantic attachments. His detachment from the people around him always has done him well, no reason to go back on that now.</p><p>Unless, that reason is some dimwit, short tempered man-child, Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have an awful time tying my work back to my summary.

The General had never been in a relationship. He had never had sex with any feelings behind the act. It had all been to assuage the unfortunate need for touch that the human body was stupid enough to crave. Ever since he reached his mid-twenties, sexual contact was steadily declining on the list of priorities, and had all but seen itself out the door for good. It made business much easier. Less distraction, more efficiency.

It had been that way for years, and his system worked so well, he didn’t foresee any alterations in his actions.

Until it would be that blasted Kylo Ren was assigned to him.

Of course, Hux didn’t have any interest in him at all. And at first, it didn’t seem as though Kylo cared for him either. Which was good, he preferred to keep it that way.

It did stay that way, for a good few months, before it was that Hux kept finding himself in the same room as the younger man. It began with discussions with Snoke. They would argue, over petty things that Snoke would simply wave off. After that, Hux came to learn of Ren’s temper. The first time that news was to be delivered to Ren, he took the task upon himself. For some reason.

The tall child, as it seemed he was, didn’t take the news well, and slashed up the nearest computer interface. Learning his lesson from then on forward, Hux simply sent lower ranking officers to deal with that.

For a good while, the arguments he had with Ren in Snoke’s presence were the only interaction he had with the petty boy. But then, on a quiet day with nothing better to do than to patrol the Finalizer, Hux came across something he wished he never encountered.

Of course Ren would have to do training. Mental, along with physical. Why was Hux so surprised when he found Kylo in the weight lifting and training block, alone, shirtless and in loose-fitting pants as the man busied himself with the equipment, doing reps of various exercises.

Normally, he wouldn’t care. Normally he would have just scoffed and kept walking in his fine tuned march. But for some stupid reason he froze in the doorway, watching Ren move, watching his muscles ripple as he lifted himself in pull ups, or lifted weights above his chest. He was grossly captivated by this childish boy of a man.

There was a chance to redeem himself, Hux reminded, if he could just turn and continue walking, if he could ignore the burning in his cheeks. He was disgusted by himself honestly. All that work put into celibating himself crushed by this Knight.

Just as he was about to turn on his heel, as he was about to leave and banish those images of Ren out of his head, the very image himself called Hux’s name. The General tightened his jaw, mentally rifling through every argument and snarky remark he could come up with, just in case.

Ren got down from some… Thing he was running on, he didn’t remember what those were called. (Why should he care? He never worked out, he was the general he had no need.) Ren grabbed his towel, slung it around his neck, and walked to Hux, standing a bit taller than normal with a quirked brow. “You know, General, if you wanted to see me so badly, you didn’t have to wait until you 'came across' me here." Kylo smirked. He knew, Hux realized. Ren knew he was here the whole time.

"I don't think I would make assumptions, Ren. You know full well that I found you by mistake." Hux snapped, brows furrowed. 

“Then why did you stay?” Kylo challenged, smirk widening a bit more.

“Oh don’t be so cocky,” Hux spat, glaring at the knight.  _ Arrogant child, with your stupid face, and stupid hair, and stupid, full lips that I could- _ no. No. He was in control. He could handle this.

“Am I really that stupid, Hux?” Kylo furrowed his brows, watching the general carefully. “Stupid enough for you to want to kiss me huh? Probably can only handle being with people who are lesser than you, hm? Can’t handle being around anyone smarter than you, is that it?” Kylo sneered. “If that’s the case, Hux, I’d suggest-” 

Hux couldn’t believe he was doing this. Standing on his toes to close the two inch gap Kylo had on him, he pressed his lips to Kylo’s, just to shut him up, he told himself. He wasn’t expecting Kylo to kiss back, to nip at his lips and suck his lower lip into his mouth with a growl low in his throat. 

Kylo, having no control the way Hux did, pulled away and immediately started kissing over his jaw, and his neck, biting lightly over the pale skin. 

“Ren,” Hux breathed, moving a hand to Ren’s hair to pull him away. He stared up at Kylo, brows furrowed. making a haste decision, he figured just once, maybe one time, wouldn’t hurt. “Not here.” 

Kylo gave a short sigh, nodding. “My quarters, 11 sharp.” Ren then turned away, rolling his shoulders as he stomped off. _ Hopefully to have a shower _ , Hux thought.

 

*-*-*

 

Hux could not  _ believe  _ he was doing this. Years of having enough control to keep to himself, to keep from having any distractions. Up until now. Until Kylo Ren. After dinner, he had a shower, cleaned himself while also giving himself time to consider. To review his options, the consequences, the alternatives. But in the end, he found himself standing in front of Ren’s doors, holding his gloves in his hands, holding them tight. Just as he went to request entrance, the door slid open. 

 

Kylo Ren was on his bed, lights dimmed low, room surprisingly clean. Hux took three calculated steps forward, keeping his eyes on Ren the whole time, setting his gloves down on the desk near the bed. He took his cap off, set it down too. Ren watched, silent. The knight had had a shower, he could see his hair was still just a bit damp. He hadn’t bothered with getting dressed again, Hux observed, Ren had simply slipped on briefs, and had laid back, cock straining against the fabric. Hux tried to ignore the throb of heat that sent down between his legs.

 

He could hear Ren, in his own head, giving him orders to strip. He only scoffed, glaring at the man in bed. “Do you think  _ you’re  _ in charge here, Ren?” Hux raised a brow, moving to the bed, and gingerly moving one leg over one side of Ren’s waist, his other leg settling on the other side. Straddling him, Hux sneered down at the man beneath him, delighting in the dread in Kylo’s eyes. “You’re not, in case you were still wondering.  _ I’m  _ in charge, and you will do as I say, do you understand?” 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to say something dumb, he was sure, but closed his mouth again, and he heard in his mind,  _ Yes sir,  _ and he grinned. “Good.” 

 

Hux slowly trailed a finger down Kylo’s chest, watching his muscles twitch under his touch. He moved his hand up to his own chest, slowly unbuttoning his uniform and sliding his tunic off, setting it aside after folding it. He glanced to Kylo occasionally, watching him squirm with impatience. He smirked, getting off Ren long enough to slip his pants, boots, and socks off, neatly putting his pants on top of his folded tunic, his boots lined up next to the bed with his socks draped over them. He left his briefs on, pausing to fix his mussed up hair. 

 

He settled himself back on Ren’s waist, after he was content, and gave a soft hum at the feel of Ren’s clothed erection as he rolled his hips back against him, watching Kylo’s breath hitch as he did. Ren moved his hands forward, holding Hux’s hips. He allowed it. 

 

Hux repeated the action a few more times, before he moved back, settling himself between Kylo’s legs. He slowly pulled Kylo’s briefs off the man, tossing those aside with apathy. Kylo bit his lip, face flushed. “Not what you had in mind, was it, Ren?” Hux purred, raising a brow.

 

Kylo shook his head, before looking up to the General. “But I can hardly say I’m surprised,” the man murmured, hands in the sheets, holding them loosely. 

 

Hux ignores his comment, and instead, rifles through the drawer of the nightstand by Kylo’s bed, quickly finding the bottle of lube he figured was stashed there. He wasted no time in popping the cap, applying a generous amount to his fingers, barely letting the liquid warm before he was pushing two into Kylo, delighting in the hiss and groans that escaped the man’s lips. He stretched him open promptly, spending just a few seconds in rubbing over his prostate, licking his lips at the erotic moans he was rewarded with. 

 

Kylo let out a whimper when Hux pulled his fingers away, and stepped away again to shed his briefs. As soon as Hux was back in position, and his cock was slicked up with lube, the General moved closer, pushing into Ren with a hunger he learned to hide deep. 

 

Hux was so focused on not simply thrusting himself in, that he was startled when he felt himself being pulled forward, by the Force- by Kylo, whose lips were pressed against his own again. He paused once he was all the way in, and let Kylo kiss him. Let him have his little moment. As soon as Ren pulled away, Hux pulled out, spending no time in building up a pace, simply pounding into Ren. 

 

The bed shook with the movement, the ferocity of Hux’s fucking. Kylo scrambled to hold onto Hux, his nails digging into the skin of his shoulderblades. Hux let out a groan at the feel of Kylo’s teeth biting into his pale skin, drawing blood. Hux, having spent a good time without any touch like this, was soon dragged to the edge, and was determined to make Kylo cum with him. He moved a hand between them, fist flying over Kylo’s cock in time with his punishing thrusts. 

 

Hux slowed his thrusting as he came, teeth grit and breathing irregular. Kylo came with him, tremors running through his body as he spilled his mess between them, the knight moving a hand to Hux’s hair and bringing him closer, kissing him hard. 

 

When they pulled apart, and Hux pulled out, the General stood, going to the bathroom and grabbing a towel, wetting it before wiping himself off, and then bringing the towel to Ren, wiping him off too before he sighed, climbing back into bed with Ren. It saved time to simply sleep here.

 

In the morning, Hux woke to the feeling of Kylo’s gentle fingertips brushing over the freckles on his cheeks. Hux slowly opened his eyes, meeting Kylo’s gaze. “What are you doing,” Hux slurred, voice thick with sleep.

 

Kylo didn’t answer, just leaned over and kissed his cheek, before hugging Hux to his chest. Hux sighed, letting his head rest on him. He was certain Kylo was forming a sort of attachment to him, it was painfully obvious. But, Hux told himself, he would not let himself form any attachment in return. 

  
Even then, he knew he was lying to himself. 


End file.
